


Quiet Night at Home

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is the world ending?" Rocky called from the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



"Rocky!" Adam said urgently. "Come take a look at this!"

"Is the world ending?" Rocky called back from the kitchen. With them, that was a perfectly valid question, but since it didn't sound like there were Cogs or Tengas coming in through the window, he was pretty sure that he could finish getting dinner in the oven before going to check out whatever Adam was watching.

"It's a new Ranger team," Adam said, and Rocky nearly dropped the roast. There hadn't been a Ranger team in almost three years. The world had been safe, and quiet. His _life_ had been quiet. It had just been him and Adam and the dojo, and that was exactly the way he wanted it.

Carefully putting the roast in the oven, he went to go see what was going on. He wasn't sure if he was hoping for an all new team or not - it was comforting to know that they had an experienced person on board, but he hated how crazy it made the people who had trouble giving up their powers. People like Tommy. And Adam.

"You recognize anyone?" he asked as he made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Adam.

Adam shook his head. "Nope, and nobody seems to know who they are."

"Well, they seem to be doing fairly well for themselves," Rocky observed. "Huh, nice zord."

"Their zords have hats!" Adam said. "Man, we haven't seen that since..."

"Since we were Rangers," Rocky agreed. "Good times." He paused and then turned to Adam. "Glad to see that someone else is picking up where we left off, right?" He stressed each word in the hope that Adam would understand. He wasn't going to do this again. He wouldn't sit there and be left behind as people ran off to go pretend they were still in high school. They had done more than their duty - they'd been heroes, they'd saved the world. And now it was someone else's turn.

Adam winced. "Yeah," he said slowly. "It definitely looks like they can take care of themselves." He squeezed Rocky's hand. "You know I'm not going to run off again," he said quietly. "I gave you my word."

"I know," Rocky said. "I just... you almost died."

"But I didn't," Adam reminded him. "I'll always come home to you."


End file.
